<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first kisses by kingjiho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936341">first kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjiho/pseuds/kingjiho'>kingjiho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oh My Girl (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjiho/pseuds/kingjiho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jiho is taking things slow but a bit too slow for mihyun’s liking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jiho/Kim Mihyun | Mimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ahjumma! another bottle of soju here!” mihyun shouts as she downs the remaining contents in the soju bottle. that was her second bottle and to say that she was a little wasted would be an understatement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shiah and seunghee looked at each other, exchanging curious looks, hoping that the other person would know the answer as to why mihyun called them out to watch her drink beyond her limit. it was a known fact within their little clique that mihyun never really drank due to her low alcohol tolerance so to receive a text by mihyun, inviting them out for drinks was already a warning sign. the owner comes by and serves them the bottle of soju that mihyun had ordered and as she reaches out to open the new bottle, seunghee quickly steals the bottle away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey! give it back!” mihyun yells out, arms flailing about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“kim mihyun, you’re dead drunk right now. stop drinking, you can’t handle this much alcohol.” shiah reasons out although she isn’t sure if mihyun could even comprehend what she was saying right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yea, what’s up? talk to us.” seunghee puts the soju bottle on the floor and reaches out for mihyun’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shiah and seunghee watch as mihyun starts to sulk and drops her head onto the table with a loud bang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“this won’t do, seunghee call jiho-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“don’t call her here!” mihyun immediately raises her head to glare at shiah while crossing her arms in frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shiah and seunghee looked at each other again, so it was trouble in paradise for their drunk friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jiho and mihyun had started dating 2 months ago after being best friends for ages. honestly, everyone knew they had the hots for each other except for them but eventually jiho confessed and since then they had been clingier than ever. (but it wasn’t as if they weren’t already clingy in the first place)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“do you... do you think jiho is sick of me or something? does she regret asking me to be her girlfriend?” mihyun slurs out her words as best as she can in her drunken state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>upon hearing the question, shiah and seunghee could only laugh in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what nonsense are you talking about right now? jiho is head over heels for you! she always teases you and everything but come on, you know she would go to lengths for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“seunghee’s right. jiho isn’t even in the same course as us but she always drops by to check on you and give you snacks during her breaks. after class ends, she’s also there waiting to walk you home or wherever. she’s always there looking out for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mihyun listens to her friends and lets out a small chuckle. that’s right. that’s her jiho. always there to take care of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mmm... my girlfriend really is the best right... she can do literally anything and everything! except one thing... that one damn thing...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mihyun motions for shiah and seunghee to come closer as if to let them in on this big secret about jiho. however, before she could even say another word, mihyun feels someone grip her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“unnie, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>talk about the devil. rather than being annoyed about how drunk her girlfriend was, there was only worry and concern coming from jiho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh? you... you look a lot like someone i know hehe... do you know her? her name is kim jiho! my girlfriend! heh... but of course... my girlfriend is wayyyyyy prettier than you...” mihyun blurts out as she looks at jiho. jiho looks at shiah and seunghee for answers but they were equally as lost as her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“kim mihyun, get yourself together, it’s me. i’m kim jiho. your girlfriend. hello? how drunk are you?” jiho sits down next to mihyun and tries to get the older girl to focus but to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i’m not drunk and you are definitely not my girlfriend. anyway back to what i was saying! so you know i’ve been dating jiho for like... almost 2 months already... and it’s honestly been like... so lit.” mihyun starts throwing gang signs around and if jiho weren’t so worried right now, she would definitely have filmed this on camera for blackmail material.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but damn... we all know she was a little bit of a player right? like i really don’t care about that...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>everyone knew jiho had her fair share of hookups and especially mihyun since she had been the person jiho had talked to about a lot of her encounters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but it’s been almost 2 months since we started dating and we... this is so embarrassing to say but... we haven’t even kissed! does that make sense to you?” mihyun looks around the table and everyone is shocked, for different reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shiah and seunghee knew jiho was one to move fast so to hear that the two hadn’t even kissed yet sounded like a joke. there was no way jiho had not made a move on mihyun yet right...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“jiho, is that true? you guys haven’t kissed yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jiho looks sheepishly at seunghee and nods as an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wow... are you really the jiho we know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so this is why mihyun was so frustrated... it’s really not like you to take things so... slowly. not that it’s a bad thing of course! just very... out of character.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>by this time, mihyun had fallen deep asleep with her forehead flat on the table. jiho gently adjusts mihyun so that she’s now sleeping in jiho’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“was i really that much of a player? anyway, now that you put it that way... 2 months does seem too long. i had my reasons though...” jiho softly tries to explain herself to shiah and seunghee who were actually now finding the situation very amusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“well, seems like it’s a problem that can be fixed easily so i guess we all should get going? it’s getting late and seunghee has a class tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah! i can drive you guys back if you want!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s okay jiho, i think you should worry about mihyun first. text us when you guys reach home okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>with that, shiah and seunghee made their way out with the couple following suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mihyun wakes up the next morning to a throbbing headache, probably one of the worst she has ever had. she barely manages to open her eyes and when she did, she realises that she’s in jiho’s room but her girlfriend was nowhere in sight. strange, she thought to herself. she clearly remembered being with shiah and seunghee though...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mihyun looks to the table beside and finds her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>95’ers ♡</p>
<p>sseungs: hope your hangover is not gonna wreck you tomorrow @mimmi</p>
<p>shasha: if you need anything text us! poor jiho is going to have to deal with you...</p>
<p>sseungs: LOL especially after what mihyun said last night?</p>
<p>shasha: thoughts and prayers my friend @mimmi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a million thoughts start running through mihyun’s head. how drunk was she and most importantly what did she say to jiho... before she could let her worries consume her, she’s met with a familiar face walking into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh you’re awake! just in time, i got some hangover soup for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jiho sets up the mini table on her bed and invites mimi to sit on her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i could just sit in front of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but you could also sit on my lap while i feed you from behind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jiho is pouting with her huge cat eyes and mihyun could never say not to that so she settles in the space between the mini table and jiho. jiho snakes her arms around her waist and rests her head on mihyun’s back. mihyun, even with her headache, interlocks their hands together and the two sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“are you not going to feed me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“are you not going to tell me why you went out drinking so much to the point you knocked out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>suddenly mihyun is reminded of the messages this morning and she goes silent as she tries to recall what it was that she was so troubled over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i was really worried you know? it’s not like you to drink so much. also if there’s something i did wrong or something that you’re unhappy with, please do tell me... i’m bad at this relationship thing but i do want to make you happy.” jiho says as she tightens her grip around mihyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey, you’re an amazing girlfriend to me except for all your little pranks sometimes but you make me happy alright? and i’m sorry too, i know we promised not to drink unnecessarily but i broke the promise. honestly, i can’t remember why i did it though...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mihyun turns her head slightly so now they’re looking at each other. usually whenever their eyes meet, jiho would start playing around and wiggling her eyebrows to the amusement of mimi but this time it was different. it was one of the few times they looked at each other seriously and they were literally drowning in each other’s eyes. their faces started inching closer and it was as if gravity was pulling them towards each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i’ll help you remember.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jiho whispers as she closes the gap between them. what started off as a hesitant contact between their lips soon became a dance between the two. it was like they’ve done this before but the feeling was too new, real but perfect. neither of them had ever felt this vulnerable yet loved by the other at the same time. as they parted lips, they made eye contact again and this time they could only smile in pure contentment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i don’t know if this is too early to say but, i love you, kim mihyun. i’m sorry it took so long for me to make any moves. this kiss really was a long time coming. i didn’t want to treat or make you feel like another one of my hookups by moving too fast. you deserve a lot better than that so i wanted to make sure everything happened in time but in hindsight, two months was too much though so i’m sorry...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mihyun pulls jiho closer to her for another kiss. she never knew jiho had these concerns and worries and now that she thought about it, jiho had always been careful with their boundaries and limits. she made sure to not overstep any of them especially since they were best friends before lovers. how did she get so lucky with her...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“kim jiho, your heart is so pure it makes it hard for me to not love you, you know? i’m sorry for whining and being embarrassing last night... and thank you for being mine too. i love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i love you more though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jiho quickly places the cold hangover soup on the floor and turns back to attack her girlfriend with tickles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the two spend the rest of their day with a lot of the usual banter, teasing and also their new favourite thing, kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay hope it wasn't too bad. thanks for reading and making it all the way till the end!! leave comments or whatever if you want :") i'd really appreciate it! also I have. many more half-written drafts but we'll see if it ever gets to see the light of day. till then! </p>
<p>cross posted on aff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>